Pocket Monster (Mega Drive/SNES)
Pocket Monster (not to be confused with the Famicom pirate of the same name) is a pirate based off the Pokémon series for the Mega Drive and SNES, the SNES version being claimed to be made by DVS Electronic Co. Overview Like the Famicom pirate, the player controls Pikachu through numerous sidescrolling levels. There are 5 levels in total, with a boss at the end of each, as well a mini-boss in the first level of the Mega Drive version. Pikachu can jump on enemies and use a special move which clears all of the enemies on the screen, although the latter can only be done when the charge metre (a counter at the bottom left of the screen in the Mega Drive version and a power bar at the top of the screen in the SNES version) reaches 20 in the Mega Drive version or the bar fills up in the SNES version. The player can start between 3 and 5 lives and continues each, and there's a difficulty setting in the options menu. A sequel to this game was made for the Mega Drive, Pocket Monster II. The ending is an image of some Pikachus. The graphics are ripped from numerous sources. The backgrounds are ripped from numerous Mega Drive games, including Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure, Mr Nutz, Quackshot and Monster World IV. The graphics from the latter aren't present in the SNES version. The intro, as well as several other graphics are taken from the Pokémon anime. The music in the Mega Drive version seems to be mostly original, although there is music from Mortal Combat 5. The title theme of the Mega Drive version resembles one of the songs from Dragon Ball Z: Super Butouden 3, suggesting that Dragon Ball Final Bout may have predated this game. In the SNES version, the music is taken from Bonkers. Strangely, in the Mega Drive version, Pikachu constantly says his name on the title screen, when hit and upon losing a life while he's mute in the SNES game. Differences Between Mega Drive And SNES Versions *The Mega Drive version doesn't credit any company to making it, while the SNES version claims to be made by DVS Electronic Co. *The music is completely different in both games, with the Mega Drive version having a mix of original music and music from Mortal Combat 5, while the SNES version takes the music from Bonkers. *The sound effects are also different in the two games, although with both they're in PCM format. One of them in the Mega Drive version is taken from Michael Jackson's Moonwalker. *The "Pikachu" sound effect isn't present in the SNES version. *There are numerous minor graphical differences between the two versions. *The Mega Drive version is set to Normal difficulty by default, while the SNES version is set to Easy. *The mini-boss in the first level isn't in the SNES version. *Many of the bosses in the SNES version are smaller and more difficult to defeat. *The fourth and fifth levels are completely different, aside from bosses. *In the ending, the background scrolls in the Mega Drive version while there's an ending message in the SNES version. Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:SNES games Category:Pokémon games